


Where the Years Went

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Hernan and Kirk have grown old. Some things have changed, but some things never do.A/N: A small work inspired by a friend. I hope you enjoy. Some of you might have read this on tumblr already. If so, I hope you enjoy a second read. I'll be transferring some of my works from tumblr onto AO3 to rev up for the SuperBat BigBang that's taking place on June 21st to July 10th. I'll be posting a large HernanKirk fic on July 7th, so I hope you like it! Plus my partner arted something beautiful for it. In the meantime, please enjoy the small little ficlets I'll be posting in the upcoming weeks leading to the Bang.





	Where the Years Went

“Dios mío…” Hernan sighed at his reflection in the mirror. Where did the years go? He had gotten old. Very, very, old. His once black hair was now peppered at best with white streaks sprouting from his temple. His face seemed long, and the corner of his eyes winged with inklings of wisdom, or so Kirk tells him. 

Kirk…

In the mirror, he could see spikes of silver hair peeking up from the couch in the living room. He must be dozing off like an old man. Hernan laughed to himself quietly at the thought before he made his way slowly to the other room to see that Kirk had indeed fallen asleep with a book gently resting on his chest, and his red framed glasses perched near the tip of his nose.

_‘So this is where the years went.’_ Hernan sat down upon the coffee table opposite Kirk, watching as the man’s chest rose and fell softly. His dark hair had silvered over the years, and his once perfect eyesight waned, but Hernan didn’t mind. He liked the glasses. He liked how it framed his face and the color red was more than comical. It was cute.

“Age has been kind to you, mi cariño.”* Hernan carefully removed the red frames from their precarious position. Kirk remained fast asleep. Next, Hernan moved to extract the book from Kirk’s slumbering clutches. Still, Kirk did not stir. Last but not least, Hernan draped a blanket over his sleeping partner, and to his amusement, Kirk curled into it.

Hernan refrained from laughing, but instead leaned down to press a kiss to Kirk’s temple. “Que tengas dulces sueños, old man.”*

A snort sounded from beneath the blanket. “You’ve made me an old man.”

“A muy sexy old man.” before Hernan could even laugh, Kirk had him pinned down to the carpet with the blanket fluttering after them.

“Do you ever stop?”

“Muy be—”

A hand came to muffle his words as a flushed face loomed over him. “Even after all these years, you’re still a child.”

Kirk felt the incriminating smile press against his hand before Hernan’s hand came to pry it off of him to reveal that he indeed was smiling. Kirk couldn’t help but smile back. Even after all these years, if he could still make Kirk smile, they were worth it. Every single day of every single year was worth living when Kirk looked at him the way he did now. Happy.

_‘This is where the years went, with making you smile.’_

“Cada día te quiero más que ayer.”*

**Author's Note:**

> *“My dear.”
> 
> *“Have sweet dreams” used usually for children or sometimes significant others
> 
> *”Every day I want/love you more than yesterday” Taken from song lyrics
> 
> A/N: Please correct my poor Spanish if it’s wrong. Nonetheless, thank you for reading and take care!


End file.
